Crimson Shade
by Kitsunebell74
Summary: Some memories are short lived... while others last with you for a life time. Some people make small impressions... while others make footprints in our hearts. We can never forget them. AAML Action/Adventure/Romance story P.S. I have been wanting to write this story for a long time now. It's hard to find a good Ash and Misty fic with a good plot line. Might as well make my own.
1. Chapter 1 Who are you?

This story has been something I have been trying to write down for a long time. I originally wanted to make it a manga but since I'm not talented enough to draw manga I might just draw some character designs instead. It is still a work in progress as I am a full time student with a job but I will try to keep it up-to-date.

And I do not own Pokemon, however, if they don't come out with an Ash and Misty OVA soon I will be tempted to make my own.

...

Ch. 1 Prologue "Who are you?"

It was dark. Ash was blind. Or at least he was in a very dark place. He tried to move but he couldn't feel his limbs. He just stood there in the dark wondering where he was and how he got here.

"What… is this is place" he thought. "Hello?..." he said out loud…. 'well that was stupid. I already tried that last time.' This was the fifth time this month that he had the same dream. Every time it occurred, the dream would get more detailed... and more frequent.

Suddenly, something began to appear in front of him. He could only make out an outline, but it was beginning to look like a cloaked person with a hood. Slowly the cloak turned crimson red, but the face was covered in the shadows of the hood. Ash stood right in front of the person but he couldn't see their face.

However, he could tell it was a girl because he could see the shape of her body and face. She stood there motionless in front of him.

'This is where I always mess up… I wonder if this time I can see her face…' Ash contemplated to himself.

He didn't want to scare her away but his curiosity was also getting the best of him.

"Who are you?" He repeated. "Do I... know you?... Why are you here?"

Crap. He asked too much again.

The girl started to turn around to leave but he wouldn't let her get away this time.

"Wait! Don't go! At least tell me who you are…and why do I feel like I know you…"

The girl stopped turning and faced him. Ash's eyes widen when she spoke.

"You don't know who I am? Well… you should… after all... we have know each other for a long time…"

Ash just stared. The fact that the girl finally spoke amazed him. He wondered if he could go farther…

"Can I see your face?" He asked.

There was silence again. Ash was sure he pushed it too far this time and she would leave him again with his curiosity eating away at him. However, this dream seemed different.

The girl actually smiled and slowly reached for her hood and brought it down.

Long red hair billowed out of the hood. The girls slowly opened her eyes to reveal beautiful aquamarine. It was like they had a fire deep within them.

Red hair… beautiful, aquamarine eyes…

"Now do you know who I am?"

Ash racked his brain… 'I know her but I… don't?'

Slowly she started to fade away and Ash reached out unconsciously.

"Wait! Stay! I need to know who you are!"

BAM!

The first thing Ash thought when he hit the floor of the Pokemon Center dorm room was… well ouch.

"Fuuuuuuucccc… Ow!" Ash grimaced. He had hit his head many times before, but this time he had slept on the top bunk and had fallen quite a ways down. He rubbed his head and then his eyes to try to get them to see.

"Pika Pi!"

Ash looked up and saw his very best friend of all time; Pikachu. He looked pretty worried for his trainers safety. Ash had a hard head but it wasn't _that_hard of a head.

"I'm okay buddy, just had a dream…"

The dream… It was all coming back to him now. The red haired, aquamarine eyed girl...

"Ash? You okay?" Brock had heard the noise from the bathroom and had come in.

"Did you hit your head again?" Brock said with a smirk. "I remember when I was 18 too… hit my head all the time…" Brock added a wink to his "witty" comment.

Ash glared and blushed. "It.. It wasn't that! I just had a weird dream! That's all!"

Brock's smirk grew. Ever since Ash began to look more like his age (he was almost the same height as Brock now and was going to the gym a lot) he always teased him about how he was attracting a lot of girls. Ash was 18 now and less oblivious when it came to adult themes, but he was still as immature as a two year old.

"Doesn't matter! You've still fallen more times than Max does!" May (who was oblivious even though she was a teenager) had just appeared at the door with Max (who was still too young and immature to understand it).

"Hey! I only did that sometimes! Don't make me mention the times when you wet the bed!" Max retorted.

"GGRRRR!" May immediately started to attack Max but Brock had gotten their just in time to stop her from killing him.

"Alright! Settle down! We haven't even had breakfast yet, okay! We need to leave today so we can keep traveling so I expect everyone to be ready by 2 o'clock to leave! Got it?!"

Everyone nodded shamefully and went back to what they were doing. Ash got up and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. However, as he started brushing his teeth, the dream he had would not get off of his mind.

The big question that was haunting his mind was… Who was that girl?

End Chapter 1 Prologue

Notes:

Please let me know what you think and if you see any typos or grammar mistakes. I always welcome feedback. Also the prologue will lead up to the series of events. Right now I am just introducing the characters and the setting that will start everything. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2 Prologue: Raging Shadow

Chapter 2: Prologue: Raging Shadow

Mr. Harrison had a very important job to do.

He had been doing these "important" jobs for years now. He was already in his 50's and was hoping to retire soon. He decided, after he almost died in the most recent job he took, that this would be the last one.

He was hired from the black market by a company code named Hypno Inc. Apparently they had made some very important discoveries that they could not let their competitors get a hold of. One specific discovery was in a silver brief case chained to his wrist. He had no clue what was in the case, but since this was a level 1 job, he knew he had to be extremely careful. Also they were paying him a lot of money.

Hopefully this job would go smoothly and he could start his retirement papers…

Mr. Harrison had completely concealed the brief case using his black over coat as he walked the streets of Saffron City. He stood out in the crowd because of how tall and buff he looked, but he was wearing a nice business suit in the main business district so no one thought to look at him twice. He already picked up the brief case at the secure location where they gave him specific instructions of route to take to his destination.

In case of emergency, he was to destroy the brief case in any way he could see fit. It was important that no one got their hands on it.

Mr. Harrison began crossing Main St. with about 50 other people all around. The reason why Mr. Harrison was always called on for jobs like this was because he had a very high success rate. As he walked across the street he examined every face, car, window, anything that could remotely give off that he was being watched.

Sure enough, he spotted people following him. Mr. Harrison didn't want to cause trouble on his last mission, so he ignored it. Five muscular men were not a threat.

He could take all of them down with his eyes closed.

He continued to walk towards his destination when he was suddenly stopped by a peddler selling fake purses along the sidewalk. He talked with the man for a bit pretending to be interested in a purse for his wife. He wanted to see if anyone else was trying to get a hand on the brief case.

'About 20 more men huh? Looks like this is going to turn into some trouble. Better take care of it right away before I cause a traffic accident…' He thought.

Mr. Harrison left the vendor and began to walk down the market street. The men were still following him.

'Hmmm… That alley looks good.'

He swiftly turned down the alley. These men would only take about a minute for him to take down. He made another turn, and another until soon he was in the back streets were no one but the sleeping homeless lived.

He held onto the brief case tightly. Since it was reinforced steel he was sure what ever was inside would not get damaged.

Mr. Harrison braced himself for the men who were following him to come around the corner. He could hear footsteps on the cobblestones … but something was wrong…. There was only one pair of footsteps…

The pair of footsteps suddenly stopped. Mr. Harrison knew something was up. There were about 20 men following him so how in the hell did they suddenly disappear. As he contemplated the situation, the perpetrator spoke.

"You don't have to try and hide. Why don't you come on your of your little hole and bring that brief case with you asshole." A very ragged man's voice spoke.

Mr. Harrison, who was shocked and pissed off (this day wasn't going exactly like he wanted it to), turned the alley corner to face the man who challenged him.

The sight shocked him to his bones.

Lying all over the ground were the 20 men who were following Mr. Harrison. All of them were very roughed up and unconscious. They had been moved into a pile of bodies as if they were trash.

The pokemon, Machoke, was placing the last man on the pile. It didn't look like any other Machoke Mr. Harrison had seen before. It looked like it could wrestle a Machamp and win with only one hand. Behind the machoke was a hooded, muscular man with a dark cloak. He turned to face Mr. Harrison but only half of his face was visible enough to show the smirk on his face.

"So you decided to show your face? Let's push off the formalities and get straight to the point. Hand over the brief case and you can live to see another day." The strange man said.

Mr. Harrison would have almost laughed since the man standing in front of him was very short. However, he could tell from the form of the cloak that the man was very muscular and must be extremely strong. Of course… so was he.

'This little shrimp? Wants to fight me?' Mr. Harrison thought as he got into fighting stance. He didn't want to waste his time with someone who was all bark and no bite.

"Who do you work for? Another underground syndicate who is looking for the next best weapon? Well, you can forget it because I'm the best there is and no one is getting this brief case unless you can detach it from my firm grasp." Mr. Harrison wanted him to know he meant business.

The strange man's smirk turned into a crooked smile. "I was hoping you would say that…"

The strange man charged. Even though he was small he was very slow. Mr. H was able to dodge his punches very easily.

Mr. H was back into a corner and began to block his punches with the brief case. As soon as he found an opening he punch the cloaked man hard in the stomach and then in the face. The man skidded on the ground from the impact of the punches. He began to bleed from his lip as he smirked and laughed.

"HA HA HA! It's been a while since I've had a fighter like this. Guess I should start taking this fight seriously!" He yelled with delight as he jumped up and wiped the blood off his face.

Mr. H was at attention and ready to fight. The strange man continued to laugh.

'Is this man insane? Those punches would knock out any normal man…" He thought.

The black-hooded figure's laugh began to die down. "I'm a pretty merciful guy for letting you fight this long. However, you might as well give up the brief case now. I'll give you three seconds. Ready. Set..."

Mr. H thought this guy was joking and he was as crazy as the Joker from Batman. This mans punches were slow and he was able to land punches to him and knock him down… However… he did survive them…

"Who do you work for?" Mr. H demanded.

"1. Oh and you wanted to know who I worked for, right? I'll give you a little hint. They pretty much control all of the underground dealings in Saffron City and have reach all around the world now. You probably don't know them though."

"I'm not playing your stupid psychological games! Tell me who you work for!"

"2…"

At this time Mr. H knew he was talking to a wall… he had to think quickly. There must be a way to get around this guy… But how?

Mr. H was sweating a lot and he realized he was shaking too.

'How can this be?' He thought. 'I've been in worse situations fighting 100 men and this one guy is…"

However, he didn't have time to finish his though because the shadowed man suddenly leaped forward at lightening fast speed. He punched Mr. H in the stomach, cracked his jaw, and then round house kicked him to the ground, knocking him down.

"3."

Mr. H was barely awake now but he was clutching the brief case for his life. 'Have to… destroy… it…'

The cloaked man grabbed the brief case from him and tried to yank it away but it was held tightly to his arm.

"Don't want to let go, do ya? Okay then."

The cloaked man grabbed Mr. H's arm and bashed it against his knee.

An agonizing scream bellowed from Mr. H as his broken arm was tossed aside. The man grabbed the wrist clamps and broke it in to with his fist.

"Finally the brief case is mine!" He smiled crazily and walked away towards Machoke…

"Oh… well I guess it's not technically _mine_… It belongs to Team Rocket now."

4 years later…

Ash scrambled down the hall of the dormitories in the pokemon center. He was so distracted from that dream this morning that he completely forgot about his weekly call with his best friend! He didn't want 'em to be mad at him so he raced downstairs and sat at a phone booth.

"Please don't be mad!' Ash thought as he dialed in the number.

Rinnnnggggg…. Rinnnnggggggg… Rinnnngg. "Hello?"

The screen blipped on and Ash's face shined with delight at seeing his best friend.

"Hey Gary! Sorry I'm late for our weekly call, I got off to a rough start this morning."

Gary smirked and raised his eyebrows at Ash. "Were you dreaming about that _girl_ again? Did you get to see if she's hot or what?"

Ash blushed because the girl in his dream was pretty cute… however, he couldn't shake the feeling that he had recognized her from somewhere… on his travels perhaps…

Ash began to rub his temps as he tried to recollect where he had seen her before. Why couldn't he remember?

"Whoa Ash, I don't want your brain to explode from all the _thinking_ your trying to attempt." Gary snickered.

Ash glared. "I am not thinking like that! I just… feel like I know her from somewhere… I think I just forgot about meeting her while traveling. Well anyway when are you going to be able to come visit us? We are heading to Cerulean city next for May's next contest. I'm thinking of re-challenging the gym leader there. He was pretty tough last time I fought him."

"Oh yeah that Lance guy. Wasn't he elected to be a part of the elite four or something?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah but he turned them down. He really wants to stay a gym leader I guess. So can you come visit us there?"

"Sure I'll try too. Can't promise ya anything cause gramps wants me to do a lot of work here at the lab… and speaking of gramps, I got to go! I left something in the lab running! Say hi to your friends for me… and that hot girl in your dreams! Bye!" Gary said with a wink.

Before Ash could protest about the "hot" girl in his dreams, Gary hung up.

'Ouch' Ash thought as he rubbed his head again. He had a minor headache that was really starting to bother him. And he couldn't stop thinking about that girl from his dream…

"Ash come on! Let's get breakfast!" May shouted from across the way near the cafeteria.

Ash's stomach rumbled like an earthquake and now he only had one thought… Food. Ash got up and raced to the cafeteria at high speed. The girl in his dreams would have to wait till he ate his fill… which would be quite a lot.

End prologue

Notes:

As you can see I am trying to lead up to some important events. I'm trying to get there as soon as I can so you all can be hooked. However, it takes a bit to introduce an idea so just bare with me for a bit. I also made some changes to the first chapter. In case you were wondering Ash is 18 right now, which makes Misty 19. I should have cleared that up before but I forgot to. Finals are also coming up but hopefully during winter break I can write a few chapters. Bye!


End file.
